Mencari 'Hot'
by Akihiro Gumilenovo
Summary: Yah. Meleleh. "A … Artemis, aku merasa meleleh … Rasanya panas sekali, so hot …" ucap Apollo. Hm, apa yang terjadi, sehingga seorang Dewa Matahari seperti Apollo bisa 'meleleh? A PERCY JACKSON FICTION.


**Warning(!): Don't like, don't read**

* * *

** Disclaimer: Rick Riordan**

**Thanks for the wonderful 'Percy Jackson and The Olympian'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mencari Hot**

**Humor/Parody**

**Character: Apollo and Artemis**

* * *

2000 tahun silam …

.

.

.

Terdengar suara yang mengalun indah dari Pathernon Athena yang entah mengapa sedang sepi saat ini. Dan entah mengapa, seorang makhluk abadi yang berada disana bukanlah seseosok wanita bijaksana dan cerdas, tetapi anak lelaki yang sok keren, dengan pendar matahari yang ada disekujur tubuhnya.

Namanya Apollo.

Terkenal sebagai :

1. Dewa Matahari

2. anak sok keren dengan senyum cemerlang.

3. Penyair dan musisi jenius

4. Maniak musi

5. Kembaran si perak (Artemis, maksudnya)

6. Dewa Matahari (sekali lagi…) 

"Hei, kau akan ditegur oleh Athena!" bentak sebuah suara.

Apollo menghentikan musiknya demi melihat si penegur.

"Ah! Kembaran unyuku~!"

Alis Artemis terangkat mendengar kata tersebut.

"Unyu? Apa itu?" Tanya Artemis, terdengar ragu-ragu dan heran.

"Dasar jadul, itu adalah bahasa keren alias gaul untuk 'imut dan lucu'. Belum lagi _kawaii_, galau, _hip-hop, vocaloid, gadget, _EGP, dan kata-kata lainnya! Itu adalah kata-kata dan barang yang dipakai anak muda 2000 tahun lagi!" Apollo menjelaskan dengan sumringah. Saking semangatnya, hujan local pun terjadi.

Arteis manggut-manggut.

"Unyu? Gaul? _Kawaii_? Galau? Jadul? Hip-hop? Vocaloid? Gadet? EGP? Lainnya? Demi Zeus, bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terjadi 2000? Itu masih lama dan kau peduli akan itu, bah!" dengan putus asa, Artemis sedikit memadamkan pendar rembulannya. Ia menciutkan diri dari ukuran wanita dewasa menjadi seorang gadis berusia tiga belas yang sepantaran dengan Apollo.

Terkekeh. Apollo senang ia bisa mengerjai saudarinya itu.

"Ah, saudari abadi, aku kan Dewa Peramal. Soal _vocaloid _dan _gadget_, itu adalah proyek yang kurencanakan bersama Hephaestus dan Hermes, sebuah alat yang amat caaaaaaanggggiiiiih …! Aku ingin cepat-cepat memasarkan nokia lumia pada tahun 2000-an!" Apollo terus mencerocos, menginggalkan Artemis yang hanya menatapnya dengan padangan ah-ia-mulai-masuk-ke-dunia-nya-sendiri.

Artemis menyerah dengan yang sedang dipikirkan dan diomongkan saudaranya. Niat awalnya hanyalah menegur saudaranya yang bandel itu karena sembarangan memasuki kuil milik kakak mereka, Athena. Athena heran, mengapa ada alunan harpa dan pendar matahari di tempat pemujaannya, membuat panen jagung dan olahan mentega yang disimpan di depan kuil itu meleleh dan matang. Maka, Artemis pun berangkat dengan setengah hati untuk menegur Apollo, pergi tiba-tiba dari ekspedisi berburunya di wilayah yang kelak dikenal sebagai Jawa Timur, Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba, terbersit sebuah ide dari otak berburunya. Ia mencengkram Apollo yang asyik mengoceh.

"Hei .. hei … Kau Dewa Peramal, bukan?" Tanya Artemis, dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat misterius.

"Bukan, aku Dewa Sempak," tukas Apollo, membuat Artemis lebih kaget lagi. "Oke oke, becanda. Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin diramalkan jodohmu?".

"Tidak. Tapi, aku ingin kau mencari tahu sebuah kosa kata di masa depan."

Mendengar itu, Apollo merasa tertantang. Ia membusungkan dadanya, membalas pandangan kejahilan yang tersembunyi dari mata Artemis.

"Tugas yang mudah. Ayo, katakana apa yang ingin _kauketahui_."

Dengan kedipan centil, Apollo memunculkan perkamen dan pena bulu, untuk ditulisi.

"Baik, DENGAR BAIK-BAIK," Artemis menghela nafas. "Cari apa arti dari HOT! Cepat!"

Apollo terkejut, _betapa mudahnya_!

"Hot, itu bahasa Inggris dari panas, oh sayang. Masa, sih, kau belum belajar bahasa Inggris? Memalukan!" maki Apollo. Dalam hati, ia senang bahwa saudarainya tak berhasil menjebak dirinya.

Artemis cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Aih, ini bukan 'kata sebenarnya'! Aku bilang, makna konotasi, yang akan dipakai dua ribu tahun lagi. Cari … sekarang!"

Apollo pun mulai mencari kata itu, HOT.  
.

.

.

Apollo kelelahan. Ia telah mencari selama setahun, yang kalau menurut manusia dianggap satu hari. Ia mencari kesana kemari. Dan tiap dia menyerahkan hasilnya pada Artemis, Artemis menggeleng, menyuruhnya mencari lagi.

_Ih, sendirinya santai-santai aja minum nectar lemontea. Hmmm … Sudahlah, kalau lelah begini, ingin rasanya membuat pantun_.

Apollo duduk diatas atap seorang penduduk sebuah desa di Brazil. Perkamennya telah penuh dengan paraf dan _notes_ Artemis.

_Cari lagi, bodoh!_

_Nggak ketemu? Kasihan._

_Go go go, saudara menyebalkan!_

Apollo mencoret selebar perkamen, menulis kegalauan hatinya. (Saking sebalnya, ia lupa tata cara membuat sajak).

_Dua ribu tahun lagi akan ada kata 'cetar'_

_Yang ditambah dengan kata 'membahana'~_

_Diriku lelah tanpa nectar_

_Oh Artemis, kan kusengsarakan ananda nananana~_

Ia menambahkan lukisan wajah Artemis dengan sangat buruk. Wajah gadis dengan lidah menjulur.

Lelah, lunglai, malas, Apollo memilih kembali ke Olympus, yang segera disambut oleh Artemis dan Aphrodite.

"Hai saudara … Sudah menemukan 'hot'?" sambut Artemis dengan cerah. Apollo merasa dongkol, karena binar Artemis lebih terang padahal ia hanyalah rembulan, plus ia sebal dikerjai Artemis.

Untunglah, setelah memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa terhibur dengan _outer beauty _Aphrodite, dengan riasan sempurnanya.

"Dan … Kalau misalnya jawabanmu tidak, mengapa kau capek-capek mencarinya selama setahun? Kau kan bisa bertanya pada Ayah, atau Hermes, atau Ares. Dasar dangkal!"

Apollo makin menekuk wajahnya.

"Yayayayaya … kalau begitu … Apa itu Hot, HAH?!"

TRIING…!

Dalam sekejap, Aphrodite muncul dengan rambut kecokelatan dan kulit terbakar matahari dengan indah. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam yang diletakkan di kepalanya. Dan waw … _tank top _hitam dan celana setulang keringnya membuat Apollo seakan …

Yah. Meleleh.

"A … Artemis, aku merasa meleleh … Rasanya panas sekali, _so hot _…"

Menang.

Keahilan Artemis menang kali ini.

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi, Percy Jackson, itulah kali pertama aku merasakan dan mengetahui _hot_. Dan … well yah … Kau tahu, kan?"

Apollo sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Percy di sebuah tempat setelah mengajari Percy memanah, yang sukses membuat papan reklame iklan susu tertancap lima puluh panah tak tentu arah.

"Dan memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasa panas sekarang. Beli _lemon tea_, yuk!"

"Ah, anda tidak nyambung."

* * *

_Yeyeye lalalala ... __**RnR please ! **_

_**Baru kali ini bikin fiction Percy Jackson lagi.**_

_**Dan baru kali ini bikin cerita dengan genre parody/humor dan jelas garing, ya. Hehehe **_

_**Hope you like!**_

_**/_Akihiro Gumilenovo/**_


End file.
